Something New
by AliL30373
Summary: "Jade, we need to talk" "I know" "You don't love me, Jade" "I know". Jori. Rated M now for smut!
1. We Need To Talk

Chapter 1 – We need to talk.

**This is my re-written and dramatically altered version of 'New Relationships' as I wasn't happy with it nor was I any longer enjoying writing it. But I think I've managed to re-write it a lot better. So please enjoy 'Something New'.**

* * *

**No Ones POV**

It was a Sunday night, Jade and Beck were revising for a history exam in Beck's trailer. Something had changed about Jade; it was a small change to begin with but it grew, more and more; it was about time it was brought up.

Ever since that day at Hollywood Arts; the day Tori Vega started. Jade had walked in, seeing this new girl rubbing coffee off his shirt. First there was anger, "Dude, why are you rubbing my boyfriend?" she shouted. And it was then, when Tori looked up at her that something changed in Jade, when she first saw her; it was like her breath had been taken away in that very instant. Of course she tried to dismiss those feelings she felt, first by pouring coffee all over Tori, the constant snappy comments and digs every day, all to try and get rid of these new, strange feelings she had inside of her.

**Jade's POV**

"Jade, we need to talk"

This was years in the making. I knew this moment was going to happen. I'd prepared for it, but now it was happening I had no idea what to say; isn't that always the way? I guess I'll just have to go with it, see what happens. I stop writing my notes but don't look up, I know Becks looking directly at me.

"I know" I say quietly, still not looking up

"You don't love me, Jade" he says, quite blunt but not angry.

I sigh quietly to myself, composing myself before I look up. I was right, he's looking into my eyes now.

"I know" I say in almost a whisper, trying to be as plain and simple, but yet honest and sincere. "I'm sorry".

"Don't be. It's not like it's your fault, you can't help who you fall for." He ruffles his hair and moves it out of his face, he does that a lot when he's nervous. "I realised it a long time ago, and I think you did too" he says as he reaches for my hand.

"Yeah, I did… I'm sorry"

"I said don't apologise."

"…sorry" I say, my eyes are watering but I manage a small laugh, he does too. "What do I do?"

"Go to her, please. Talk to her, tell her how you feel"

"I can't." I say looking back down at my half written notes.

"Why not?"

"I've tortured her for years. I've constantly put her down, dismissed her. She'll laugh in my face."

"I don't think she will."

"What do you mean?" I look back up.

"I noticed the look on your face when you first saw her, I've seen you falling for her over the years… I've noticed the same thing in her. She likes you, Jade."

"Really?" I wanted to believe it but I couldn't.

"Yes. She feels the same way you do – I promise." He's smiling. "Just promise me you'll talk to her. I want you to be happy."

"I promise. I'll do it tomorrow afternoon; after the history exam." I tell both him and myself. "Speaking of- we need to finish revising for."

"You're right. Now where were we… oh yeah, the Black Death."

"Oh good, I like this topic" I say, suddenly interested in my revision again.

"You would" he laughs.

I went to bed last night feeling extremely nervous about the events to come the next day; both this exam (which was worth 60% of my final grade) and my talk with Tori that I had stupidly promised Beck I'd have. So needless to say I didn't get much sleep last night. I downed a coffee and went to school. It was now 2pm and I'd finished my history exam and was stood by my locker, waiting for Tori to walk out of her science class.

"Hey, you okay?" I hear Beck say from behind me.

"Yeah… just nervous. I'm going to talk to her when she finishes class".

"Good, and I advise you put those away" he gestured towards the small pair of scissors I was twirling in my hand, trying to calm my nerves. "You don't want to scare her" he laughed.

"Good point" I place them in my locker and close it. "There."

"Good luck" he said pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you".

And with that he walks off, leaving me to wait alone. The door to Tori's classroom opens and a handful of her classmates walk out. Once the rush of people pass I see her walk out the classroom, clutching a chemistry book in her arms. I have to try and act normal, I'll tone it down a little but not too much. Here goes nothing;

"Vega!" I shout across the hallway, she looks up and sighs.

"What now, Jade?" she says walking over to me.

"We need to talk" I respond, lightly grabbing her wrist and pulling her into the infamous janitor's closet.

"What do you want? I told Andre I'd meet him and Cat so we could go over our-"

"Beck and I broke up" I cut her off. A look of shock came across her face, followed by empathy.

"Oh- my gosh. Jade are you okay?" she pulled me into a hug, normally I'd push her off but I couldn't bring myself to do it today. My eyes started watering again and I found myself crying on her shoulder. I don't even know why, nerves?

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was a mutual thing." I said before pulling away from her, wiping my eyes before she noticed.

"You're not. I know you, Jade. It's okay." I just nod. "Listen, I have to get to Andre and Cat before she drives him as insane as his grandmother" we laughed. "But do you want to come round later and talk about it? If not you're welcome to come watch a movie to take your mind off it."

I decide that'd be a better time to tell her than now. I didn't want to rush it like I would if I told her now.

"Thank you" I say quietly, looking at her.

"Around 5?"

"I'll be there… aaaaand a coffee wouldn't go a miss" I smirk.

"Sure, see you later."

* * *

**Well this first chapter went from 275 words to over 1000 so I think I did well. Please tell me what you think of the changes or if you're new to this story tell me what you think in general. My last exam is on May 21****st**** so I plan on having more chapters out after that! **


	2. Too Much, Too Soon?

Chapter 2 – Too much, too soon?

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tori's POV**

After my talk with Jade I couldn't really focus on my, Cat and Andre's project. She and Beck had broken up, and by the sounds of it, it was for real this time. I couldn't help but feel a slight happiness about the whole situation, and from that I felt guilt. I shouldn't be happy about it, but I did. I couldn't help it. I'd started to develop a crush on Jade from that first moment in Sikowitz class, I tried to be her friend, to be nice to her, but all she did was push me away. That's why I was so eager to help her whenever she needed it; getting the money for her play and comforting her when she broke up with Beck (the first time). But she soon transformed back into her normal self after I'd helped her.

But this time was different, I could tell, something about the way she spoke to me… it was softer almost. She even cried when I hugged her, I didn't want to mention anything at the time in case she snapped at me and stormed out.

It is now 5 o'clock, she'll be here soon demanding her coffee; so after taking off my contacts and replacing them with my glasses I head downstairs to make her coffee for when she arrives.

5 minutes later and I hear a knocking on the door; I open it to let her in.

"Hey" well that came out a little too perky, but I went with it.

"Hey" she breaths… with a small smile? Maybe I'm seeing things now, she never smiles at me, or anyone for that matter… except Beck; and even that had gotten to a minimum lately.

"Come in, I have your coffee waiting" I say as I gesture towards coffee table which had 2 hot cups of coffee on it.

"Thanks… Where are your parents and Trina?" she asked looking round, probably because of the unusual quietness there was without Trina here.

"Canada; she heard about an open audition for some TV show so she begged them to take her. They'll be back in a couple days"

"She won't get it." She says bluntly. Nice to see part of her normal self coming back.

"Hey, she might!" I try to argue, earning only an eyebrow raise from Jade. "Yeah, you're right, she won't" I laugh. "So… you want to talk about it?"

"No"

"Okay, that's fine we can just watch a movie-"

"But I need to" she says, cutting me off.

"Oh. Okay… so it was a mutual thing you said?"

"Yeah… I'd been very distant with him for a while, he sensed something was up"

"And what was it?"

"I didn't love him"

"Jade…" I breath, pulling her into a hug.

"I've been… developing a crush on someone else."

I felt my heart rate speed up. It wasn't me. It can't be, there's no way. Was it Andre? …Robbie? No, definitely not Robbie, everyone knew Cat liked him, and she wasn't the type of person to go against her best friend over a boy.

"Do I get to know who?" I smirk at her as a release her from the hug, trying not to sound too eager.

She doesn't answer, not verbally anyway. Before I know it her lips are on mine. It's me. She has a crush on me. Jade West has a crush on me, Tori Vega. I didn't think it was possible. After only a few short seconds she pulls away; awaiting my reaction. I realise I hadn't spoken when she broke the silence between us.

"Tori, I'm sorry I-"

It was my turn to cut her off. I couldn't help it, I'd been waiting so long to kiss her, and she'd ended it so soon. I just had to have more; I place my lips rather forcefully back on hers. Her fingers had found their way to my hair and where running through it. Before I knew it I was moving closer and closer to her, suddenly I found myself straddled over her lap, completely taken over by the kiss I'd been craving for so long. I felt her tongue lightly run along my bottom lip, begging for entry; which I quickly and almost subconsciously granted. A few minutes into our make-out session I felt her hands on my hips, and her fingers then working their way up and down my side playfully.

I snapped back into reality and pulled away, practically jumping off her lap and back onto the sofa next to her, pulling my knees up to my chest. She'd just broken up with Beck; I know it was a mutual thing but it was so soon.

My words fail me when I try to speak.

"I-I can't, Jade. I'm sorry." I say shaking slightly from nerves.

"Tori…" she says quietly, and a little disappointed.

"I mean not, not now, not yet. B-Beck… you just broke up. It's too soon."

"Tori, I get where you're coming from, I do. But he's okay with this, he's the one who convinced me to tell you how I feel." She rushes.

"He did? But it's just so soon" I question.

"I know, I thought that too at first. But he said he's known for ages. I think he was just waiting for me to realise it myself."

"He's my friend, Jade"

"I know, and I understand completely. Maybe if you spoke to him yourself?" she suggested. I know speaking to Beck, and hopefully getting his blessing, would make me feel a lot better about this.

"I can do that" I nod.

"Thank you, Tori".

I want to kiss her again. But I can't, it doesn't feel right without speaking to Beck. So I settle for a hug instead. I think that's 3 hugs I've gotten off of Jade since she told me she'd broken up with Beck. It felt strange, different… but nice. She smelt like coffee; and I liked that.

We decide to watch a movie for a bit before she had to go home.

"Are you speaking to him tomorrow?" she asked me at the door.

"Yes, I promise" I smile back, leaning forward and placing a quick kiss on her lips and pulling back before I got carried away.

"Bye, Vega" she smirked.

"Bye, West".

* * *

**I know I said no more until after my exams but yeah… really no more till after the 21****st**** now. I'm definitely preferring this story now; I hope you are too! I will add some different twists and turns into this soon so it's not exactly the same. Please review and let me know what you think; along with any suggestions you may have which I will try to incorporate into future chapters (if it's suitable…) Thanks for reading! **


	3. I Can Do This

Chapter 3 – I can do this.

**And as promised it is May 21st; my exams are over and here is another chapter! Enjoy.**

* * *

**Beck's POV**

I had text Jade last night asking how her talk with Tori went; and she explained to me exactly what had happened, how she had thought she went too far and scared Tori away. She then explained to me exactly what Tori had explained to her; and that Tori was going to find me today.

I'd gotten to school early today and had to go straight to an audition for a new play (thankfully not directed by Sikowitz, so it was relatively normal) and hadn't been around for Tori to find. But it was now just before first lesson and I expected to see her any time now as we had class with Sikowitz first.

As if by magical, I turn round to see a rather frantic looking Tori walking nervously up to me.

"Hey, Tori".

"H-Hey… Can we talk? It's important" she asks scratching the back of her neck.

"Yeah… of course. Are you okay?"

"Of course I am" she says speaking in a fast nervous voice "why wouldn't I be... ah-ha... ha" a nervous laugh escapes from her lips as she uncomfortably shift her weight from her left foot to the right.

"Tori, calm down and just talk to me, okay?" I reassure her. I know what she's going to say but I want to give her the chance to tell me herself.

"I-I've sort of had a crush on someone for so long, and then last night she came to me and told me she feels the same way… and I just wanted to let you know because, as I think you already know, that person is Jade."

"I know."

"And I promise that if you aren't okay with this, then I'll back off" she says in almost one breath.

"Tori, keep breathing… And it's fine. I've known about how Jade has felt for a long time… and I sort of had a feeling you felt the same way about her"

"You did?"

"Yeah, it was pretty obvious. Even Cat picked up on it… the only one who didn't really see it was Robbie."

"Andre knew I liked her, I told him a long time ago"

"I thought you would have, I knew he knew because he's your best friend… but he didn't say anything"

"So… you're really okay with it?"

"Yeah, you two are oddly perfect for each other." I could see Tori's face light up as I spoke. She suddenly jumped up and grabbed me in a hug.

"Thank you, Beck. I couldn't be 100% sure about it until I got your blessing. And now I have it, and I'm ready. I can do this"

"I'm happy for you, for you both." I say smiling at her "take care of her though, she's not as tough as she makes out to be."

"I will, thank you again" she says beaming at me still.

I just chuckle at her extreme happiness. "Come on, Sikowitz will be waiting" I say and we head off to class.

**Jade's POV**

I walk into class a good 10 minutes late, with a cup of coffee in my hand; I had overslept and refused to miss my morning coffee, not that it wakes me up any, it's I've become immune to caffeine due to the amount I drink. I notice that I hadn't missed any of the lesson when I spot Sikowitz telling everyone about some strange smell coming from a wall in his house, I swear that man is on something more than just coconut juice.

I see Tori sat with an empty chair next to her so I instantly sit there. She leans towards me slightly and whispers "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. My alarm didn't go off and my mom is away with work so I had no one to check I'd woken up. Have you have a chance to speak with Beck yet?"

"Mmm-hmm" she hummed before turning to face the front where Sikowitz was now saying something about if Cat had ever considered entering the classroom through the window. I knew her talk with Beck would have gone well, I just hope she's able to accept his blessing.

"And did it go okay?" to which she just smirked at me, raised her finger to her lips and shushed me before turning back to face Sikowitz. I gathered I wasn't going to get much information out of her during this lesson, so I turn my attention back to the front of class.

After an hour of Sikowitz's crazy new tales, bizarre acting exercises and the announcement of the latest school production of 'Chicago' (which I was sure to be auditioning for) he let us go. Well, all except me, as he decided to give me a lecture about being late to class and something about how I should consider dying all my hair green rather than just streaks… I simply just agreed to everything he said (except the hair suggestion) so I could leave because I could see Tori waiting patiently by the door with a smirk on her face.

He finally lets me go and I walk over to Tori.

"Soooo..?" to which she replies by grabbling my wrist like I had yesterday to her and leading me into our usual 'secret hide out' of a janitor's closet. And before I have a chance to say anything else she has the door shut behind us and myself pinned against it with her lips on mine. It doesn't take me long to comprehend what's going on before I start kissing her back with as much passion as she's putting in. She pulls away and I'm left a little light headed, which I then realise is because I ran out of air; and it appears she did too.

"He said he was okay with it" she says beaming at me.

"And you are too?" I question.

"Correct" she smirks before leaning in again and capturing my lips in another heated kiss.

**Tori's POV **

We were in the janitor's closet for a good 10 minutes, just exploring each other's mouths, Jade was so warm and soft, nothing like her apparent personality that she seems to show. As the bell rang signalling that next class was about to start we had to leave a little disappointed that the moment had ended.

We decided it was best not to tell the others about us yet, Beck knew of course but Jade said she'd speak to him about staying quiet, that shouldn't be a problem. But we figure it best to keep it between us for a while, don't want anyone butting in and ruining anything before it's even started. I didn't have any other classes with Jade today, the only time I'd see her would be lunch. She put on her act of being mean to me, to avoid suspicions, but was texting me the whole time.

Jade: Hey, you busy later?

I couldn't help but smile at my phone. 'Nope' I text back.

Jade: Good, I'm taking you out. Dress nice and I'll pick you up at 5 xx

I tried to ignore her and hide my smile so no one asked any questions, but I could feel her eyes on me. I couldn't help but look up to see her looking right at me, I smiled and quickly looked back at my phone. Thankfully no one noticed us acting strange; Cat was too busy telling them the latest story about what her brothers been up to, so everyone was engaged in listening to her.

After lunch I had a few more classes, then headed home to get ready for my date.

* * *

**Hope you're enjoying this so far! Send me your reviews as I love getting them and they give me motivation to carry on writing…**

**PS. This title of this chapter is a reference to a line in a movie if anyone picked up on that.**


	4. The Date

Chapter 4 – The Date

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I get home and look at the clock; half 3, good, I have about an hour before I have to leave to pick up Tori. I couldn't believe it, I was about to go on my first official date with Tori Vega, I had to make tonight perfect. By the time I showered and had done my hair it was 4:15. I open my wardrobe and stare my clothes for a while deciding what to wear. I decide on wearing my favourite knee length, dark green dress, the colour matched the green streaks currently in my hair.

I leave to pick Tori up at 4:45, I can feel my heart beating, I'm so nervous. I'm not sure why Tori makes me feel this way but I sure like it. I pull up outside her house, get out the car and head to front door. She opens the door, and my gosh, she looks stunning. She is stood in front of me and both of us appear to be speechless at each other's appearance. She's wearing a floor length, red dress that fitted her perfectly and has a slit going up the side of her leg right up to just below her hip. I realise neither of us have spoken yet so I break the silence.

"You look beautiful". She blushed, smiled and bit her lip.

"Thanks, so do you" she replies.

"Come on, the table is booked for half 5, we should get going." I take her hand gently, walk her to my car and open the door for her. I'm determined for tonight to be perfect. I get in the car and turn to see her smiling back at me.

"So, where are we eating?" she asks.

I smiled, "it's a surprise". I put the radio on and we sit in silence for most of the ride, not an awkward silence, it was a nice silence. Like we were both preparing for the night ahead.

**Tori's POV**

We pull up outside the big fancy restaurant that we all went to a while back, when everyone thought we were a Ping-Pong team.

"Jade… this place is really expensive" I didn't want her spending this much money on me!

"It's fine, only the best for you" such a cheesy line, especially coming from Jade.

She walks round to my side of the car and opens the door for me, I never would have imagined Jade West to be like this towards anyone! We walk into the restaurant hand in hand.

"We have a table booked for half 5, it should be under 'West'' Jade tells the waitress as we enter.

"Of course, your table is ready." She guides us to the table and Jade continues being as polite as ever by pushing my chair in for me before sitting down herself. As I was now sitting opposite her I get the chance to look directly at her, she is so beautiful. She's wearing her green streaks in her hair that perfectly match the colour of her dress and also the colour of her eyes. She's wearing red lipstick that makes her lips stand out against her pale skin.

I realise I haven't spoken since we sat down;

"What made you pick this place to take me?" I ask.

"Remember that time we came here with everyone? And you had to borrow my dress to sing? Well… I remember thinking about how beautiful you looked and how perfect your voice is. I thought coming here for our first official date would suit'' She looked into my eyes and smiled as she gave her reasons.

I smile back at her "Jade, that was ages ago! How long have you liked me?"

"Well… I guess when I first met you I felt intimidated by you… something I'd never felt before. That's why I acted so mean towards you I guess… sorry" she was looking down and getting quiet near the end of the sentence.

"Jade West was intimidated by sweet Sally Peaches" I say back in the voice she uses to mock me in.

"See you do talk like that" she chuckles looking back at me. "Well, can you blame me? I walk into class to find this insanely attractive new girl rubbing my boyfriend's chest!"

"I-I guess I've liked you for quite a while too… and then when Sikowitz made us go on that date to Nozu I was so happy" I say remembering how ecstatic I was to be on a date with Jade West, even if it was only for a school play.

When the waitress comes over we order our food. We are left in silence again, not awkward silence, but nice like the car ride here.

Jade breaks the silence "Anyway, Vega. I've known you for years now but don't actually know much about you apart from you have a good singing voice, your blood type is O- and you're allergic to bush daisies.." I knew she went through my medical records. "What's your favourite colour?''.

"Blue… what's yours?" stupid question. It is quite obviously black.

"Black" I was correct "But green is a close second…" judging by her clothing and hair I could have guessed that. "Your turn".

"hmm… apart from scissors and coffee... What do you like?"

"Bunnies. And I don't care who knows it, I mean have you seen the little sniff-movement thing they do with their noses! ... I love bunnies." Wow, I never thought Jade was the type of person to go all mushy over small furry animals.

"Bunnies are adorable.''

Jades POV

We spend our entire date asking questions back and forth, along with general gossiping about different students at Hollywood Arts. I really learnt a lot about Tori that I never knew, and she knew a lot about me that most people didn't… including Beck, is that weird? The only other person I've been on dates with was Beck, we started dating when I was 14 so there was never anyone else I 'dated'.

We finished our meal at 9pm, and I still have something else planned.

"Jade, this really has been the best first date I've ever been on, I'm so glad it was with you" she blushed.

"Yeah, same here… you want to come over to mine and watch a movie or something?"

"Yeah, I'd love to. Just let me text my mom and let her know I'll be a bit later'' She says pulling her phone out her bag.

We drive back to my house, it was empty like I thought it would be, it's nothing new.

"I'm going to go get changed into something a bit more comfy. You want to borrow something?" I say heading towards the stairs.

"Yes please" she looks nervous. "What movie shall we watch?''

"You can pick one from my collection upstairs, don't worry they're not all gory horror movies".

We head upstairs and I go into my wardrobe and throw some clothes at her. She'd picked out a movie while I was getting changed, 'Black Swan', not a bad choice. I head downstairs to set the movie up while she's getting changed. I put the movie in the player then head to the kitchen to make two mugs of hot chocolate and some popcorn. A bowl of salted for me and a bowl of sweet for Tori. I make it back to the couch with the drinks to find Tori already sat down with the movie on pause.

"Made you a hot chocolate, and some popcorn'' I say passing her the mug.

"Thanks, I've got the movie past all the adverts"

"Great, hold on one minute" I say heading into the other room, I grab a blanket, and the popcorn from the kitchen and head back to Tori. I flick a switch and the main light goes out, and the lamp comes on. Much better. I sit down next to her, pull the blanket over the two of us and hit play.

An hour into the movie and I'm now watching it alone, with a very sleepy Tori leaning on my shoulder.

"Hey, Vega. If you're going to fall asleep you better text your mom and let her know first, she'll be worrying about you" she grabs her phone and quickly texts her mom. She puts the phone on the table and lies back down in my arms, her head resting on my chest.

"I've had a great time tonight, Jade. Thank you"

"Me too" Before I know it she's fast asleep still resting her head on my chest. I lean forward and kiss her forehead before switching the movie off and falling asleep myself, her still in my arms. Perfect.

* * *

**Those of you who have read the original version of this story will probably notice that this chapter is almost identical to the original. This is because I was rather happy with it and didn't have to edit it too much! However do continue to send me your reviews and suggestions/requests that I can try and get into future chapters! **

**PS****. I have changed the play mentioned in chapter 3 from Sweeney Todd to Chicago. This will be relevant to future chapters which I am currently working on. **


	5. It's About Time!

Chapter 5 – It's about time!

**One uploaded before I go to work, aren't I lovely.**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

Thankfully my alarm automatically goes off every weekday morning at 6am; so we are both woken up in plenty of time to get ready for school. I turn the alarm off and try to go back to sleep, but trust Tori to be a morning person.

"Good morning, beautiful" I hear her say, way too cheerfully for so early in the morning. I really can't function properly without a coffee; but I manage to force my eyes open to see Tori sitting looking over me.

"Morning, babe" I mutter as cheerfully has I possible at such an ungodly time. She leans over and gives me a quick peck on my lips.

"I'll go make us some coffee" she smiles before literally skipping off and towards the kitchen. I drag myself off the sofa and start folding away the blankets. A few minutes later Tori returns with the mugs of coffee and passed one over to me. I stand and take a big mouthful of coffee before looking up to see Tori beaming at me.

"What are you looking at?" I smile

"You. Thank you for such a perfect first date"

"You're most welcome. Now come on, we have to get ready for school. You can wear something of mine."

We take our separate showers and get ready for school, I manage to find something a bit more colourful for Tori to wear. We get in my car and set off.

"Are we going to tell anyone about us yet?" she asks

"Do you want to?" I respond. I'm ready to tell them all, but I wouldn't do anything until we were both ready to let people know.

"Yeah, last night went so well so why not?" she smiles

"Yeah, why not?" I laugh. "We're a little late, so we'll walk into class together."

"I wonder what Sikowitz will say when he sees us" she laughs

"Probably something about dramatic entrances".

We pull up outside school, both of us looking a little nervous. I try to imagine what people's reactions will be; Beck knows, Andre will be happy for Tori as I suspect she'd told him she had a crush on me. Cat will be very happy, she's been telling me for ages how perfect we'd be together. Robbie will probably be a little shocked to see me with Tori considering how we usually argue all the time, and his freak of a puppet will make some snide comment. I'm snapped out of my daydream by Tori.

"Hey, you ready?" she says reaching for my hand and locking our fingers together. "It'll be fine."

"I know" I smile, leaning in and capturing her lips with mine, the kiss soon becomes heated for a moment before we both remember we're stood in the middle of the parking lot and are already 10 minutes late to class. Sikowitz won't be happy with me, especially after his lecture to me yesterday about being late to his class.

We walk into class hand in hand, the class is silent for once except for Sikowitz talking about when the auditions for his new play are; he soon stops when he spots me and Tori stood at the door.

"Sweet mother of coconuts; it's about time!" he shouts towards us.

I look around the room and see exactly what I predicted; Beck and Andre are smiling at us, Cat is practically bouncing in her seat and clapping her hands. And Robbie looks shocked but happy for us at the same time. The rest of the class are in complete shock as they only ever see us arguing and passing comments.

"Jade! You're late again, I thought I told you about this yesterday! Now I'm very glad that you two have finally realised how perfect you are together but that doesn't excuse you for being late" he says to me in a rather serious tone.

"Yeah, I'm sorry we overslept a little and" I'm cut off by Rex

"Yeah, of course that's why" stupid puppet.

"Robbie" I snap "Make that puppet of yours shut up before I make him"

"Now, now Jade" I hear Tori say "ignore him. Sorry we're late Sikowitz" she apologises before leading me over to the two empty seats left.

At the end of the lesson everyone except the usual gang leaves. Cat comes bounding over to us like an excited puppy.

"Yay-ey! I'm so happy that you're together! Now you'll stop being mean to each other, I don't like it when you argue."

"Thank you, Cat" Tori beams

"Well it's about time Tor" says Andre

"About time, was it that obvious?" I ask

"Obvious!" shrieks Sikowitz from across the classroom "the tension between you two was becoming unbearable! I kept trying to set you up with the constant acting exercises and even the little date at Nozu that I made you go on. But you're both just as stubborn as each other and refused to realise it until now."

"Well, we've realised it now, Sikowitz. Jade took me on a perfect first official date last night so we wanted to let everyone else know we're together" Tori says proudly, putting her arm around my waist.

"Yeah, that's right guys, Vega is all mine" I smirk before leaning over and giving her a kiss.

"Jade! Kiss your girlfriend on your own time!" Sikowitz says causing us to break apart.

"This is my own time! Your lesson is over"

"Don't be a sarcastic Sally! Now go away all of you, I have some business to attend to." I wasn't going to question what his 'business' was so we all just nod and turn around to walk out. "Oh! Jade, as you missed the beginning of the lesson you didn't hear when the auditions are for 'Chicago' which I imagine you'll be wanting the role of Velma for. Tomorrow lunch time in the black box theatre. Have a song from the musical prepared." And with that he leaves out of the window; none of us particularly shocked by his exit.

* * *

**Again for those who read the original… I cut out the morning sex scene. I regretted putting that scene in so soon into their relationship. I'll make up for it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter though! Let me know what you think. **


	6. The Audition

Chapter 6 - Audition

**Jade's POV**

I was so happy that Sikowitz had picked "Chicago" as the production this year; it was one of my all-time favourite musicals, right next to Sweeney Todd; and Velma was my favourite character so I was glad to be able to audition for the role.

I had stayed up most of the night preparing for my audition this morning; so I looked quite a mess when I woke up at 6am having only 4 hours sleep. I had listened to the soundtrack several times to help me decide on the perfect song to sing. I figured "All that Jazz" would be chosen by most of the people auditioning and I didn't want to just be one of them; so I decided on "I can't do it alone." After rehearsing the song several times and learning the dance I decided to get into bed and watch the 2002 movie version of the musical.

I forced myself out of bed and tried to wake myself up by downing a shot of espresso before getting into the shower and getting ready.

Once I was ready for school I made myself a coffee in my travel mug and set off; I'd told Tori I'd pick her up today so she didn't have to ride with Trina. I pull up outside the Vega house to see Tori walking out of the door looking beautiful as always.

"Get in loser, we're going shopping" I call, there is never a wrong time for a mean girls quote to be used.

"I love that movie" she says as she hops into the passenger seat next to me.

"Who doesn't?" I laugh, leaning over and planting a kiss on her lips.

"Hey! Trina will be out any minute and I don't think this is the best way for her to find out I'm dating you. She's not exactly your biggest fan" she warns.

"I'm not really her biggest fan either" I argue.

"I know, but I would like you two to at least try and get along"

"Fine. Now let's get going" I say starting the car and driving off.

"You nervous about the audition?" she asks after a moment.

"A little. But I think I'm prepared" I admit.

"The others don't stand a chance" she smiles.

We didn't have any classes together that morning, so we go off to our separate classes when we arrive; then I had to head straight off to the audition at lunch. Tori was sat waiting patiently in the audience; we were allowed one friend to watch our audition so obviously I chose her; much to Cat's disappointment, but she understood.

I could hear the person before me finish her song, she was pretty awful so that gave me a little hope.

"Thank you, Trina! That certainly was … interesting" I hear Sikowitz say; I wonder if Tori knew Trina was auditioning today? "And next up, Jade West!" he bellows signalling me to walk on from backstage.

**Tori's POV**

Jade walked on stage looking confident as ever, even though I knew she was at least a little bit nervous. Trina had just auditioned which she managed to keep very quiet about last night has it was a surprise for me when she walked on. Needless to say I don't think she'll get the role; I'm still not entirely sure of how she actually passed the audition into this school.

The first half of Jade's audition consisted of her acting out a scene alongside Sikowitz which couldn't have gone better. Next up she was to sing a song from the musical, which I had no doubt would be amazing.

"I'll be singing 'I can't do it alone'" she states.

"Thank the coconut king! I'm sick of hearing 'All that Jazz', this should be a pleasant change!" Sikowitz exclaims. "You may begin."

"My sister and I had an act that couldn't flop,  
My sister and I were headed straight for the top,  
My sister and I earned a thou a week at least, oh yeah  
but my sister is now unfortunately deceased,  
I know it's sad of course  
but a fact is still a fact  
and now all that remains is the remains,  
of a perfect... double... act.  
Watch this!"

And with that Jade broke into a perfectly choreographed dance routine; she must have been up all night learning that. Everyone sat and watched her in amazement as she finished her song.

"Now you see me going through it,  
you make think there's nothing to it,  
but I simply cannot do it, alone"

Me and a few others watching jumped up applauding her for her audition.

"Thank you, Jade. That was a really strong audition" Sikowitz said. "The cast list will be pinned on my classroom door at some point next week. Good luck."

Jade walked into the audience to meet me and I flung my arms around her pulling her into a hug.

"Jade, that was amazing!" I cry out.

"Thanks, I feel like it went well" she tells me.

"Come on, next lesson is cancelled so we have a long lunch break, I'm taking you on a dinner date to Nozu"

"Well I'm not going to say no to that" she answers.

We decide to walk down to Nozu as it was unusually quiet for lunchtime in LA. We arrive at Nozu and take a seat at the sushi bar.

"Hey, this is where we had our first non-official date" I announce, giving her a light nudge on her shoulder.

"Yeah, hopefully we won't get disrupted this time" she laughs.

"I keep thinking of last time we were here, when I said you were pretty" I start.

"You're not taking it back are you?" she teases

"No, I just kept thinking I could have used a much better word" I confess "I only wish I'd said it then" I frown.

"So use it now" she smirks.

"You're beautiful"

I smile comes across her face, I love seeing her smile. "So are you... from certain angles" she winks.

"Funny" I say back.

"One of my many amazing qualities."

We have another great date, and finish with enough time to take the longer route back to school and still be back in plenty of time for next lesson.

"Tori, I want to talk to you about something" she says.

Oh god, had I done something wrong? I thought this was going so perfectly, she wasn't going to break up with me, was she? A million different things went through my head. She obviously noticed by distressed expression and continues with what she was saying.

"I know we've only technically been dating for a few days now, but I've known and liked you for so much longer, I don't see much point in waiting. I was wondering if you'd like to be my girlfriend… officially I mean." She says looking straight into my eyes.

I couldn't help myself, after my moment of panic I was so unbelievable happy and relieved. I wrapped my arms round her waist and pulled her close to me.

"I'd be honoured" I say before smashing my lips into hers. After a few moments we break.

"Well then… I'd like to invite you to dinner with my parents; they've met you already but as a friend. I want them to know you're my girlfriend" I smile, it felt great calling her that.

"That sounds do-able" she smirks "and I can't wait to see Trina's face" she laughs.

"You have to be nice! No threatening her with your scissors" I warn.

"You ruin all my fun."

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter for some reason, I hope you enjoyed reading it! Also I'm pretty much begging for reviews at this stage as I don't get many and I really want to know if anyone is actually enjoying it.**


	7. Dinner At The Vega's

Chapter 7 – Dinner at the Vega's.

**Tori's POV**

I get home from school to see my mom on the coach watching TV and my dad cooking something in the kitchen. I figure Trina is upstairs as she managed to stay off school today saying she was 'ill'. I decide to tell mom and dad about the dinner with Jade now, they can tell Trina later, there's more chance of her listening to them.

"Hey, mom, dad"

"Hey, sweetie, how was school today?"

"Fine thanks, listen… I've liked someone for a while, and we recently started dating"

"That's great honey, just as long as they're treating you well"

"Yeah, well I've decided I want to introduce you, at dinner tomorrow"

"That's wonderful, Tori" my mom said jumping up and pulling me into a tight hug "So I guess it's going well then?"

"Perfectly" I smile

"So come on, do we get to learn their name before we meet them?" she urged

"Yeah… sure. You've actually met before, it's Jade" I say nervously

I wait for their response, this could go one of two very different ways. Before I could find out I hear Trina's voice shouting from the top of the stairs.

"You're dating Jade? Jade West? The ice queen of Hollywood Arts? Tori, have you completely lost your mind? She hates you!"

"TRINA! Go back upstairs, we'll talk to you later" shouted dad, and Trina quickly ran back upstairs.

"She doesn't hate me…" I mumble, looking back at mom.

"I'm sure she doesn't, we'll talk to Trina and tell her to be nice. As for Jade, she's a little… eccentric, but she seemed lovely all the same. I look forward to meeting her properly." Mom smiled pulling me yet again into a hug.

"I'll cook us all something. I'm very happy for you, Tori" my dad said joining us in a hug. "You go upstairs and send Trina down. We'll tell her she has to be here and be nice"

I go to my room and decide to shower, by the time I'd finished and got into some PJs I hear Trina knocking on my door.

"Tori…"

"What do you want?"

"Mom and dad say I have to apologise for my comments earlier" she said stepping into my room and closing the door behind her.

"She doesn't hate me, and I really like her, Trina" I say as she walks over and sits next to me on the bed.

"I know. I just don't want to see you get hurt. No matter how old you are you'll always be my baby sister." She smiles, putting her arm around me. People can think what they want of Trina, sure she's loud and doesn't think before she speaks sometimes. But she's always there for me. "Because I swear, if she ever hurts you, or makes you feel like you're not worthy, I will show her where she can stick those scissors of hers."

"Thanks, Trina. But I've warned her and I'm warning you. You have to be nice to each other tomorrow"

"I will if she will."

"Good. Now let me get on with my homework! I have 2 essays due in for tomorrow"

"Nasty. Have fun with your essays" she sings as she leaves my room.

I take out my phone to text Jade.

**Tori:** Hey, I've told my mom and dad about dinner tomorrow. Trina heard me telling them I'm dating you and went a little mental over it, but she seems fine now xx

**Jade:** And I missed it? Did you at least get a picture of her face? ;)

**Tori:** Sadly no, but I don't think you'd have wanted to see it. It wasn't pretty xx

**Jade:** Damn.

**Tori:** I'll see you in school tomorrow, I'm turning my phone off so I don't get distracted while I do my homework. It'll probably be late by the time I finish. Goodnight, Jade xx

**Jade:** Yeah, I should probably get those essays written too… Goodnight, Vega xx

**Tori:** Can't you call me Tori now? Xx

**Jade:** Nope. Sorry, Vega ;) xx

*The next night, around 4pm*

**Jade's POV**

I'm so nervous. Yes me, Jade West, nervous. And yet again that is all down to a beautiful girl named Tori Vega. I've never been well at making a good impression, meeting Beck's parents was fine. We were both only 14 for starters so his parents just saw the whole thing as 'cute'. But this is different, Vega and I are both 17, a lot more mature and 'adult' about relationships.

I shower, and dry and curl my hair and do my makeup before opening my wardrobe to find something suitable to wear. Scanning my wardrobe I see a lot of short skirts, low cut tops and even a black corset, none of them would really make a good first impression. I settle for some black skinny jeans and a nice, dressy top that's not too low cut. My favourite pair of combat boots and finish with a long necklace with a silver 'J' on it. A couple sprays of perfume and I'm ready. I can feel those butterflies again.

I take out my phone to check the time and text Vega. 5:30pm. Perfect timing.

**Jade:** Hey, I'm just about ready to leave

**Tori**: Great, everything seems to be running fine here… You aren't bringing your scissors are you? Xx

**Jade:** You going to do a strip search or something ;)?

**Tori:** JADE! Please don't make any inappropriate jokes like that when you get here xx

**Jade:** Who me? Why, I would never do a thing like that ;) See you in a bit, I'm leaving now.

And with that I throw my phone into my bag and head for the car.

I arrive at the Vega household at 5:50pm. Those butterflies are still there. I ring the doorbell and wait patiently. Suddenly the door opens and I see Vega standing at the other side smiling "Hey" she says as I step into the house. I can smell the food cooking already.

"Hey" I say before giving her a quick kiss, I couldn't help myself. "Hello, Mr and Mrs Vega" I say politely with a smile.

"Hi, Jade. Please call me Holly" she replied

"And I'm David. Nice to see you, Jade" shouted Mr Vega from the kitchen.

"Jade." Said Trina, sharply.

"Trina." I respond quickly.

"Trina, Jade please be nice to each other." Warned Tori.

"Fine" Trina and I responded simultaneously.

"Perfect Timing, Jade. Dinner is just about ready. Please, take a seat and I'll serve it up" Said Mr Vega.

I take my seat at the table next to Tori, Trina sat opposite me giving me the worst glare ever. It took everything I had not to make a snide comment, I was determined for tonight to go smoothly. Mr Vega served up out dinner and took a seat next to Trina.

"So, Jade. What are your intentions with my daughter?" asked Mr Vega staring right at me.

"I- I…" I start

"Relax, Jade. I'm only messing with you" he said laughing.

"David. That wasn't nice" hissed Mrs Vega. "So, tell us about yourself. What are you hoping to get into in the future?" she asked looking back at me.

"Into your pants, hey Vega" I whispered to Tori next to me who instantly went red.

"What was that?" asked Trina

"NOTHING!" shouted Tori before I could respond.

"Well, as much as I love singing; I'd love to get into acting and script writing" I tell them.

"Wow, what sort of genre do you like?" Mr Vega adds

"I really like horror, and thriller" I respond instantly.

"Shocking" I heard Trina mutter, sarcastically.

I slowly start to feel more relaxed as the meal goes on, answering questions about myself and trying my absolute best not to say anything wrong. I could have threatened Trina a couple times, but I tried my hardest to keep any comments from coming out my mouth.

Tori's family were so much different from my own, my mom was there but we don't really have a close mother-daughter relationship. And my dad, well he's hardly even around. I try to avoid him.

I look the clock on the wall. 9:00pm. Wow, where did all that time go? We'd been sat talking for a long time now, Trina had excused herself a while back and disappeared up to her room.

"Would you look at the time? We'll go wash up and leave you two to talk" Mrs Vega said as her and Mr Vega picked up a few dishes and headed to the kitchen.

"I think that went well" I tell Tori

"Well? It went brilliantly" she said leaning over and giving me a quick kiss. "I-I'd love you meet your parents sometime" she said with a hopeful smile.

"Well, my mom should be fine but my dad he-" I sigh "I don't think he'd be too happy about me dating a girl…"

"You mean he's homophobic?" Tori asks quietly.

"It's not a phobia; he's just an ass… But yes, if you want to give it a name" I reply looking down.

"Well when you're ready; I'll be here for you no matter what, okay?" she says lifting my chin up.

"Okay." I respond before leaning in for another quick kiss.

* * *

**Again this chapter is basically the same; hope you enjoyed it anyway! Reviews please x**


	8. And All That Jazz

Chapter 8 – And All That Jazz

**I hope I've made up for cutting this ... occasion from earlier on in the story. Enjoy!**

Tori's POV

Today was the day that the cast list for Chicago was going to be pinned up on Sikowitz's door; and Jade had been nervous all of yesterday. I arrived at school late because Trina took ages in the bathroom this morning. I text Jade;

**Tori:** Hey, I'm running late. Have you seen the cast list yet? Xx

**Jade:** Not yet; I just got here, going to look now.

**Tori**: Let me know if you got it! xx

**Jade:** Of course x

About 5 minutes later I was in the car waiting for Trina when I get a text from Jade.

**Jade:** Introducing Miss Velma Kelly!

**Tori:** You got the role! I knew you would. Your audition was perfect xx

**Jade:** Thanks babe ;) I have to go collect my costume and script at lunch; so I'll be a little late joining you guys.

**Tori:** If the costume is anything like the one in the movie I can't wait to see it ;) xx

**Jade:** Is Sweet Sally Peaches trying to send dirty text messages?

**Tori:** Maybe ;)

**Jade:** Oh please stop, you're awful at sexting.

**Tori:** OH.

**Jade:** That's what you'll be moaning later ;)

**Tori:** JADE!

**Jade:** VEGA!

**Jade:** Anyway I have class; I'll see you later, bye x

All my lessons this morning were just regular high school lessons; biology, math and geography rather than drama or song-writing so the morning seemed to go on forever. I was happy when lunchtime came around. I walk outside to see everyone except Jade sat at our usual table. I sit down leaving a space next to me for her when she arrives.

"Heyyyy Tori!" Cat greets me with as I sit down.

"Hey, Cat" I smile at my friend.

"Where's Jade?" she pouts like an upset child.

"She's picking up her costume and script for her role in the school production"

"yay-ey she got the role!"

"She sure did" I smile

"Hey, there she is now! Yo Jade!" Andre shouts across to her

"You shout that like you're in a different spot than usual" she says, sitting down next to me and giving me a kiss.

"Can I see that costume now?" I whisper

"A little birdy told me that your family won't be in later; how about I show you it then" she winks.

"They won't?" I ask, I wasn't aware of their plans.

"Nope. Overheard Trina saying they're taking her shoe shopping, so I imagine they'll be gone a while" she smirks

"Oh"

"What did I say about you making that noise?"

"What are you two whispering about? I feel left out!" we heard Cat say.

"Nothing! Doesn't matter" I respond quickly

*Later*

"Tori! Mom and dad are taking me shopping; I'll drop you off at home but I'm meeting them at the mall in half an hour so we have to go now" Trina says growing impatient.

"I can't find Jade" I tell her. "Just wait a moment"

"Text her from the car, we have to go now."

"Fine"

**Tori:** Jade, where are you? I'm on my way home now xx

**Jade:** You know, your bed is soooo comfortable ;)

**Tori:** Jade… are you in my room now?

**Jade:** I guess you'll have to come see ;)

**Tori:** How did you even get in? Know what, never mind. This doesn't shock me.

**Jade:** I'll just stay here… waiting…

**Tori:** I'll be there in 10 xx

After Trina basically kicks me out of the car, I head for the front door. It's locked, how did she manage to get in?

"Jade?" I shout, to which I gain no response, so I dump my bags on the sofa and head up the stairs.

I reach my bedroom, to see the door slightly open and the flicker of candlelight from within; I step in to see several candles lit around my room, the light dimmed down and fairy lights carefully hung from the ceiling. And laying in the middle of my bed was Jade. She's in costume as promised; a simple, low cut, little black dress.

"Wow." I say, almost speechless. "It's a school production, I wasn't expecting your costume to be this…"

"Sexy?" she suggests, to which I just nod. "Well, the costume they gave me was just the dress and wig; I accessorised with the tights and a few other things which you'll find out about soon…" She gets up off the bed and slowly, and rather seductively walks towards me. "How about-"she leans over, presses play on the iPod in the dock and 'Move and Groove Together' by Benny Latimore starts playing "you get a little more naked?" she finishes.

I pull her into a deep kiss for a moment before I lightly push her back onto the bed. "Sit back and enjoy the show then" I whisper.

"Oh, I will."

No Ones POV

As Tori started her strip tease by kicking her shoes off and slowly removing her shirt she could see a look of pure lust in Jade's eyes, which of course made her smirk. Jade just sat watching her in a stunned silence as more of her tanned skin was relieved. In a short while Tori was stood before Jade wearing only a matching pair of light pink, laced panties and bra.

"Can't say I didn't expect that, Vega" Jade laughed lightly.

"Three guesses what colour yours are" responded Tori sarcastically.

"Come here" Tori mouthed while gesturing Jade to leave the bed. "Now you're wearing more clothes than I am"

"Well observed, I guess we'll have to fix that" replied Jade. She pushed the thin straps off her shoulders and let the dress drop to the floor leaving her stood only in her tights, panties and a black garter belt.

"No bra, I like it" says Tori

"I have to wear a strapless one for the play; but I thought I could skip it today" Jade winks back.

"Good thinking" whispers Tori as she moves her lips to Jade's neck. Remembering that Jade had mentioned her vampire fetish last week; Tori lightly nipped at her neck causing a soft moan to escape Jade's mouth.

Jade felt Tori's hands working their way up the back of her thighs; and with one quick move Tori had lifted her up, so her legs were wrapped around Tori's waist; she was stronger than she looked. Pleasantly surprised by Tori's behaviour, Jade didn't put up much of a fight for dominance but instead simply embraced this new side of Tori.

Jade was now laying down on the bed with Tori straddled over her; Tori's lips ever so slowly working their way down her body, planting kisses over every inch and surprising her with a light bite every now and then. Stopping at each breast to give them each her devoted attention earning several moans from Jade.

"I think these will have to go" she said tracing her fingers lightly across the top of Jade's panties.

"By all means" responded Jade, lifting her hips slightly so they could slide off with ease.

"My, my, Miss West. Someone's a little excited" said Tori in a husky whisper as she kissed up Jade's inner thigh.

"Mmm" Jade could only reply in response

Jade was pretty shocked at how Tori suddenly seemed to switch roles; being so dominant. She's not as innocent as she lets on; but she wasn't going to complain.

"What do you want me to do, Jade?" Tori asked

Was she really going to make her beg? By this point Tori was trailing her fingers everywhere except where Jade wanted it most; and she was growing impatient.

"Tori… please"

"Well since you asked so nicely" she smirked. She lowered her head once again and began sucking lightly just where Jade had wanted her to.

"Oh fuck me" Jade moaned as Tori continued.

"I am" Tori said lifting her head for only a moment.

Her back beginning to arch and her hips bucking; Jade could feel it building up inside her. Before she could even say anything Tori thrust 2 fingers inside her, her lips still doing their work.

"Oh, fuck Toooorrii" and after that just a bunch of muffled moans as the feeling fired through her body; her toes curling and her fingers digging into the bed sheets as she came.

As she came out of her bliss she opened her eyes to see Tori sat up smirking at her.

"Did I do goooood?" she beamed.

"Good? Where the hell did you learn to do that so fucking good?" Jade asked in shock.

"I guess it came naturally to me" she said not too sure with her own words.

"You watched porn" Jade smirked

"I did not!"

"Oh, don't try and act all innocent after what you just did"

"Okay… a little. But I think it was worth it, don't you?"

"Fuck yes." After a brief moment of thinking Jade spoke again. "Tori, are you a virgin?" to which the Latina nodded. "Well, I can change that" she said sitting up and brushing a piece of loose hair away from Tori's eyes; "If you want". To which she nodded again. "Yes? Is that a yes?"

"Yes. Please, Jade"

"Your wish is my command" she smirked.

Sometime and several orgasms later we hear a voice coming from downstairs followed by the front door shutting.

"Tori, we're home!" I hear Trina's voice shout "Tori, look at these new shoes I just bought!"

"Shit." Tori says leaping out of bed and throwing my clothes at me. "Get dressed; I'll throw something on and sort the sheets out."

We get sorted just in time because-

"Tori! Look at these!" Trina says shoving a new pair of ridiculously high heels in Tori's face. "Oh, Jades here."

"We were helping each other with some school work" she rushes out, gesturing towards her math books on her desk.

"Right… well I'm going to wear these new shoes in. And urm… you have sex hair" I hear her whisper to Tori before she turns and walks out the room.

"Oh my god" Tori said turning back to me.

"Well your hair is a bit of a mess" I wink back "Relax she won't tell your parents"

"She better not".

"It's getting late, I should go home now. I'll let myself out. You might want to give your hair a brush before you go downstairs" I say before giving her a quick kiss and heading downstairs to leave.

"Bye Holly, bye David" I say as I pass them on my way out.

"Bye, Jade" they wave back.

* * *

**Several quotes from TV shows in this chapter; "Are you a virgin?" as said by John Bender in The Breakfast Club; this line was also said by Jade in the episode 'The Breakfast Bunch' except it was changed to "Are you a vegan?". Also "Yes, is that a yes?" is said by Alex in Orange is the New Black; as is "come here" which Tori mouths to Jade. Aaaaaand the song that Tori strips to is the same song which Piper strips to in Orange is the New Black. I really embraced my inner lesbian with this chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading this, let me know with a quick review? *hint hint***

**ps. Next chapter will be a while as I'm back to college on Monday and will probably have a ton of work to do. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Mr West

Chapter 9 – Mr West.

**Tori's POV **

It's been 2 weeks since Jade… showed me her outfit. She'd spent a lot of time in rehearsals; but she came round whenever she could. Sometimes we'd watch a movie, other times when the house was empty we did some other stuff… And there was that one time in the janitor's closet before class. And just yesterday she'd told me she was ready to tell her parents about us; she'd invited me round to dinner at hers. I was so happy that she's ready to tell her parents about us, but I can't help but worry about what she said her dad is like. I head downstairs and see mom sat watching TV; dad must be working late tonight.

"Hey, sweetie" she says noticing me.

"Hey, I'm going to dinner at Jades tomorrow, meeting her parents" I say.

"That's good isn't it? Why do you look so sad about it?" she asks

"Jade's dad, I mean from what I've heard, isn't as… accepting as you and dad are. And I'm worried that he might… I'm worried about how he might take it." I say a little too quickly.

"Oh, sweetie, come here" she says pulling me into a hug "she's his daughter, I'm sure he'll just be happy for her. And you know if anything extreme happens then she's always welcome here."

"Thanks, Mom".

We sit watching TV for about an hour before I decide to head upstairs. I pass Trina in the hallway who just winks at me, I know she heard us in the janitors closet before. I see my phone on my bed buzzing; signalling a new message. I look at the screen and see it's from Jade; and I can't help but smile.

**Jade:** I've told my dad that he has to be here tomorrow night

**Tori:** Did you tell him why? x

**Jade:** I told him I was dating again and I wanted to introduce you. I avoided all names and pronouns. I don't want to be alone when he realises.

**Tori:** It won't be as bad as you're thinking x

**Jade:** You don't know my dad. Also make sure you refer to him as Mr West. I guess that gives you an idea about what he's like.

**Tori:** Of course, I did meet him once remember! After your play that I so kindly helped you with x

**Jade:** And almost ruined ;) Yeah and that was him on a good day. I'd never seen him that happy.

**Tori:** He wasn't very cheery then

**Jade:** Exactly

**Tori:** Well I'm going to go to sleep, I'm tired. Goodnight Jadey xxx

**Jade:** DON'T call me that. You sound like Cat.

**Tori:** Bye Jadey ;) x

**Jade:** Night, Vega x

**Jade's POV **

I've invited Tori over for dinner tomorrow, I'm going to tell my dad. I love Tori. And I'm going to tell my dad that I'm with her whether he likes it or not.

I walk into a seemingly empty house after school, I go upstairs and get myself showered and changed. When I go downstairs to get something to eat I hear my dad in his office. Typing away, muttering something to himself.

I fix myself some food and turn round to see dad walking out of his office; he doesn't look like he's in a bad mood so I guess I'll tell him now about dinner.

"Dad." I say, catching his attention as a hardly ever speak to him.

"What is it, Jade? I'm very busy" he snaps

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm dating someone, and I'd like to introduce you… tomorrow night" I reply

"What happened to Beck?" he asks

"Nothing. It just wasn't working out. So you'll be here?" I say, trying to get an answer from him so I can escape back to my room.

"Yes" he says, and that's it. He grabs a glass of water and heads back into his office. Nothing changes.

I quickly head back upstairs before he can decide to come and ask me anything else. I grab my phone and text Tori letting her know I've told dad about dinner. I don't get a response from her for about an hour. I really think she's underestimating my father. She says goodnight, calling me Jadey, I wish she wouldn't but then again, I call her Vega so I guess we're even.

I drift off to sleep, not at all looking forward to tomorrow.

**Tori's POV**

**Next Night**

I arrive at the West household a couple minutes early, I didn't want to be late and made a bad first impression. I'm nervous, surely it won't be that bad? I ring the doorbell. I hear footsteps approaching the door, and when the door flies open I see Jade stood there, smiling nervously at me.

"Hey, come in" she says, rushing back to the kitchen and turning the oven off.

"Jade, calm down, and breath… you okay?" I ask

"Nervous" she quickly responds "I'll go tell my dad he has to come out his office now" and with that she rushes off. She comes back alone. "He'll be here in a second" she says walking up to me and giving me a quick kiss.

"It'll be fine" I reassure her

"I don't kn-" she manages before her dad walks in.

"Hello, Mr West" I smile politely, remembering how Jade had said I should call him that.

"Tori" he says inquisitively. "Jade, what's this about? I thought I was meeting your new boyfriend?" he turns to Jade and says rather sternly.

"No, I said I was dating again and I wanted to introduce you. So dad; this is my girlfriend; Tori" Jade replied.

It was quiet for a while, an awkward silence. I could see Mr West's face changing as he slowly put two and two together. I didn't know what to say, anything I could think of would probably make the situation worse.

"You're not lesbian, Jade" he said, his face growing redder and angrier by the second "You're my daughter, you're not a fucking lesbian." He said.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Bisexual." She corrected him, "and I love Tori"

Several things are going through my mind right now. She said she loves me. I feel happy and warm that she's said that. But then on the other side I'm angry, her dad, her own father was shouting at her for being with me.

"You were in love with Beck not long ago!" he raged

"Not like I love Tori." She stated, grabbing my hand and gripping it tightly.

His eyes glanced at our hands, holding each other; a look of disgust came across his face. "You're disgusting" he spat at her. The anger built up inside me.

"Don't you dare speak to her like that" I shouted at him.

"Tori, he isn't worth it, come on" she says grabbing my bag from the side and pulling me out the door; leaving Mr West stood alone.

I notice Jade's eyes filling with tears, she can't drive like this and as I drove here I pull her towards my car. As I drive off I hear her crying. It's a very rare occasion that Jade cries, so you know she's hurting when she does.

"I knew he wouldn't take it well but he's my dad, Tori…" she says quietly between sobs.

"I know, I wasn't prepared for that either" I respond.

As walk into my house my mom shouts down the stairs "You're back early" and then she spots Jade crying. "Oh, sweetie come here" she says ushering us over to her. Jade's crying too much to talk so I tell mom what happened. "Jade, darling" she says pulling her into a hug "You're very welcome to stay here for as long as you need."

"Thank you" Jade whispers.

"Of course you will stay in the spare bedroom, not Tori's room. And there will be some house rules" she says trying to make Jade smile. "The usual, no drugs, no drinking… and no hanky panky"

"Oh my god, mom!" I say and she just laughs at me.

"I'm going to order you two pizza and leave you alone. You'll stay downstairs though. Remember the house rules."

**Jade's POV**

Tori and I eat the pizza that Holly ordered for us and lie down on the sofa to watch a movie. We fall asleep fairly quickly once we've finished eating. I don't know what time it was but I woken up by someone placing a blanket over me and Tori. I look up and see Trina. She places the blanket over us and smiles lightly at me. I smile back and with that she's gone to bed and I'm asleep again with Tori curled up with me.

* * *

**Very similar to the original version of this story I know, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same. I'm hoping to have a weekly update of this for a while due to being back at college and work. Reviews are appreciated! **


	10. Aftermath

Chapter 10 – Aftermath.

**I think it is looking like Sunday is update day. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

Even I wasn't expecting his reaction to be that bad. I knew he would have trouble accepting it but, I couldn't have prepared myself for what he said. _"you're disgusting"; _his words kept going through my mind over and over again. And Tori, she was amazing. I'd completely frozen and she stood up for me, she yelled at my dad; and he's a scary man.

Shit. Now I remember what I'd said _"I love Tori". _I'd said it twice _"Not like I love Tori". _That is not how I wanted to tell her, through yelling at my dad. I wanted it to be perfect, a quiet, intimate moment between just us. But no, my father had gone and ruined that perfect moment for me too.

I look over at Tori who's still asleep, curled up at my side; so quiet and peaceful. I don't want to wake her so I just sit for a moment, quietly. Feeling Tori breathing slowly against me.

I hear a slight creak on the stairs and turn round slowly to see Trina stood there. I raise my finger to my mouth ''shh'' I tell her. I don't know what's gotten into her recently but she does as I say and creeps back upstairs. A few peaceful moments later Tori begins to stir, she opens her eyes and smiles up at me.

"Morning, beautiful" I smile at her.

"Good morning" she smiles back, cupping my cheek and pulling me down into a light kiss.

"Tori, I said something last night. Something I hoped to tell you first, not my dad! I was waiting for the perfect moment, just between us and I just shouted it at my dad" Tori smiled knowingly at my words.

"It's a nice, peaceful moment between us now. If you want your chance" she said as she lightly bit her lip.

"I love you" I simply say. It was as simple as that, I love her.

"I love you too" she said, looking back into my eyes.

I pull her into a kiss, it's slow, full of passion and feeling, it's like we have to prove to each other exactly how much we meant what we just confessed. Vega was certainly getting the point across because she decides to sit up and climb on top of me. Pinning me down against the sofa, my hands roaming her back, under her shirt.

"a-hem" I hear from behind me. Tori obviously hadn't noticed her mother coming down the stairs because she now stood behind me, hands on her hips and giving us 'the look'. "What did I say were the house rules?" she questioned.

"Sorry, mom we just…" Vega said jumping off me, fixing her shirt which was already half off.

"I can see. Don't let me catch you again" she said

"So you mean we can still do it, if you don't catch us?" I say, knowing it'll embarrass Tori.

"JADE!" Tori squeaked.

I just laugh at her, it's so easy to embarrass her like this. "Sorry we won't let it happen again" I say turning back to Mrs Vega.

"Morning, Tori" I hear, as I turn round to see Mr Vega now joining us. "And Jade, I heard what happened last night, I'm very sorry. Like Holly says, you're very welcome to stay here for as long as you need"

"Thank you" I say with a smile. They're so different from my family.

**Tori's POV**

"Jade, your phone is ringing" I shout to the bathroom door

"Well answer it then! I'm in the shower" I hear her shout back.

I look at her phone to see whose calling. Caroline. Who was that? "Jade, who's Caroline?"

"What? Why is she calling me?" I hear the water go off, followed by Jade walking out the bathroom wrapped in only a towel and her hair covered in shampoo.

"Who is she?"

"My mom" she responds before answering the phone. "What do you want?" she says into the phone. I have to deal with only hearing half the conversation.

"Yes, and what about it? … why would you- … fine… yes.. goodbye" I hear her say getting slightly more annoyed at each remark made.

"What did she want?" I ask

"She wants to meet up tomorrow, discuss what happened last night…" she says throwing her phone down onto my bed. "She hasn't took an interest in my life for years, so I don't know why she's bothering now" she states.

"I can go with you, if you want"

"Thanks, I'd love you to" she says smiling and giving me a kiss. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to get back to my shower" she says giving me a wink.

"I can go with you there too, if you want" I smirk

She laughs lightly at me. "Of course" she said taking my hand and walking back into the bathroom with me following behind.

* * *

**Short chapter I know, sorry. It was sort of a filler to get stuff set up for the next one. Reviews all welcome!**


	11. Mrs West

Chapter 11 – Mrs West

**It's Sunday, and here is a new chapter as promised! Enjoy.**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

Mrs Vega had made sure that Tori and I slept in our separate beds last night, well you can't blame her… I don't know how Tori slept but I was up all night, taking only short power naps every hour. I couldn't stop worrying about seeing my mother today. She takes no interest in my life. For years she's just sent me a card on my birthday with $20 in it. And now she decides to take an interest.

Oh god, I bet my dad twisted everything when he told her what happened the other night. Great, how typical of him.

I glance at the clock, 7:30am. I decide to take a shower and get dressed before I see if Tori is awake.

8:15am and I'm showered and dressed, my hair dry but not styled and no makeup on. I hear a knock on my door followed by Tori walking into my room, she's obviously just woken up because she's still in her pyjamas and not brushed her hair yet.

"Morning, beautiful" she smiles as she walks over to me, giving me a kiss on my cheek.

"Good Morning to you too Miss Vega" she reply.

"What time are we meeting your mom?"

"She text me last night, she said we'll meet for coffee at 10"

"I suppose I should go shower then" she says heading for the door.

"Yeah, you smell" I joke

"Hey!" she says turning back to me.

"Relax, I was joking." I say grabbing her waist and kissing her. I pull away. "But seriously, go shower".

***10am, coffee shop***

**Tori's POV**

Sitting alone clutching a mug of coffee was a woman who was quite obviously related to Jade. Her hair was the same shade of brown Jade's was before she had dyed it black. She had the same jawline, pale skin and large eyes.

"She's here" Jade says nodding in the direction of the woman I had spotted.

"You look alike" I smile at her.

"I guess so" she sighs "well.. here goes nothing"

We walk up to the woman who looks up when we approach the table.

"Jade!" she says standing up and pulling her daughter into a hug. "And you must be Tori!" she says then moving over to give me a hug. "I got a coffee, I didn't know what you two drink otherwise I'd have gotten you some"

"I know what Jade drinks, I'll go get them and leave you two alone for a moment. I say before smiling at them, giving Jade a reassuring hand squeeze before I go.

I order the coffees and look back over at the table where they're sat, Jade is looking a little nervous, but nowhere near as bad as she did when I met her dad, but that's understandable. I see a small smile appear for a moment on Jade's lips which makes me smile, it must be going well.

"Vanilla latte and a black coffee" the barista shouts. I grab the two mugs and head back to the table.

"Got coffee" I smile placing the mugs on the table.

"Thanks babe, did you bring my sugar?"

"Of course" I say reaching into my pocket and pulling out 2 sachets of sugar.

"It's going well with you girls then" Mrs West observes, at how well I seem to know her daughter.

"Yes, I'm very happy to be with Jade" I say sitting down.

"And I'm very happy to be with you too, Vega" she winks.

"I'm very happy for you both. Jade your father told me what had happened, however he did explain it as if the world had come to an end… I don't at all agree with the way he handled the situation-"

"Handled it situation? He didn't handle it at all!" Jade started.

"I know. And I'm so sorry about that. I would offer you come live with me but as I'm still living in a small one bedroomed flat I assume you're a lot comfier staying at Tori's? " she says to Jade. That is of course if your parents are okay with her staying with you?" She asks now directing the questioning to me.

"My parents are completely okay with it. My sister isn't Jade's biggest fan but she's surviving."

"I'm not her biggest fan either."

"I know." I say rolling my eyes at her, with a light smile.

"Thank you so much Tori, I'd love to thank your parents in person one day."

"Of course! We'll have to arrange it sometime soon!"

The rest of the time is spent having pleasant conversation; no mention of Mr West, which was nice. Jade seemed to be enjoying spending time catching up with her mother, and Mrs West clearly loved spending time with Jade.

The place was surprisingly quiet for a Sunday morning in LA. We seemed to be having a heat wave so most people stayed indoors with fans going to try and keep cool… that was probably why it was so peaceful.

"I'm just going to the bathroom, back in a second." Jade says leaning over to me.

"Tori." Mrs West starts. "I've been a rather absent figure in Jade's life for a long time now, and I regret it so much. I hope today has been the start of a new found relationship with her. Here, I want you to take this and take her out on a nice date. You make her so happy, happier than I've seen her in years so please, take it" she hands me $200 in cash.

"Oh my- please I could never accept this kind of money"

"I insist. Even if you don't go out, spend it on a few movie rentals and have a date watching movies all night, anything. Just please spend it on her."

"I will, I promise. If you're sure you want to give me this much!"

"I am" she smiles.

"Well, thank you, Mrs West"

"Please, call me Caroline"

A short moment later Jade returns from the bathroom.

"I should get going" Caroline exclaims. "Tori, it was lovely meeting you. I'm so glad you two have each other" she says pulling me into a hug.

She releases me from the hug and turns to Jade. "I am so sorry, for so much. For not being there a lot the last few years, and of course I'm sorry for how your father reacted. I promise you I'm going to be there for you from now on. I've got my life back on track now, and I hope you can accept my apologies and accept me back into your life"

Jade smiled, and seemed to accept her mother's apologies; "I'm in a play at school… we're doing Chicago, and I'm playing Velma. I'd love it if you were to be there on opening night. It's next week."

"I'd love to, I'll text you later and you can give me the details?"

"Okay."

After saying our goodbyes we part our separate ways with the promise of contacting soon.

"It's so hot" Jade complains as we stand outside.

"You're not even sweating!"

"I don't sweat!"

"Come on" I say "I know how we can cool down" I tell her before holding her hand and setting off home.

* * *

**Reviews very much appreciated.**


	12. I Thought You Didn't Sweat?

Chapter 12 – I thought you didn't sweat.

**Sunday again! Here you go, enjoy! **

* * *

******Jade's POV**

"Come on" she says, "I know how we can cool down" she winks at me before grabbing hold of my hand and basically dragging me back to her house.

"Fancy sharing your idea with the group?" I smirk at her, causing her to stop in her tracks for a second.

"Nope. It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises"

"Oh you'll like this one" she teases before walking off again.

Once we arrive back at the house Tori runs round frantically, checking to see if anyone was home. She emerges back from upstairs with the biggest grin on her face and her hands behind her back. "You might want to change into this" she smirks, throwing an item of clothing at me. I look to see what she had just launched at me to see a very skimpy bikini.

"Vega, this top half isn't going to fit me very well" I smirk looking down my chest.

"Well isn't that such a shame" she says winking and using my 'mock voice' I have for her.

Before I have a chance to say or do anything else, Vega is stripping to get changed right there in the middle of the lounge.

"Vega, at this rate I don't think we'll make it to the pool"

"Well isn't that such a shame" she echoes her own words, again using my 'mock voice'. Whilst she's saying these words she's now walking towards me very slowly, and very naked. She wraps her arms around my waist, pressing against me now. "Aren't you too hot in all those clothes?" she whispers in my ear.

"Fuck, yes" I whimper, how does Tori fucking Vega manage to reduce me to this state. At my response she grabs hold of my skirt and with one swift motion it's on the floor round my feet. I help her out a little my raising my arms as she removes my top. I'm left stood wearing only my bra and panties as Vega's hands trace their way over my body, and work their way up to the clasp of my bra. She unhooks it and pulls the straps off my shoulders leaving the bra to fall to the ground.

Our lips meet, both of us with just as much impatience and our hands wander. Vega being the one of us who is completely naked, I use to my advantage and let my hand work its way down.

"So wet" I say between kisses.

"And whose fault is that?"

I feel her fingers as they reach the top of my panties, before sliding into them and copying my own fingers.

"Looks like we're both at fault" she says as she feels my wetness. Synchronised we both thrust 2 fingers into each other, both of us earning a moan.

Tori, as usual, takes back her dominance by pushing my back onto the sofa and climbing on top of me. She plants kisses down my body until her lips meet where her fingers had been working.

"Fuck, Tori" I cry out as her tongue flicks against my clit in just the right way. She really knows what she's doing, because in a sort while I can feel it building up inside me. My whole body stiffens, trying to build up my high.

"Come for me, Jade" she says, in a more demanding tone. And just in time too as I could not hold it in much longer. I let all my defences drop and my whole body begins to tremble. The reaction from my body also came with a loud moan of pleasure; it was a good job no one was home indeed.

Once I come out of my blissful high I look down to see Tori smirking up at me, she reaches her hand up to my forehead.

"I thought you didn't sweat…" she gloats.

"Well it's very hot in here, Vega."

"Suppose we best get to the pool then" she stands up, and quickly slips into her bikini. I quickly follow her actions and put mine on.

I look down at my chest; the top barely covering me. "I told you it would be too small"

"Such a shame" she says walking over and planting a kiss on my chest and then on my lips. "Pool?" she asks reaching out her hand.

"Of course."

"Jump in?"

"No, it's too cold to jump! I'll use the steps."

"Wimp." I say before jumping into the pool. "Urm, Vega." I say as I resurface.

"What's the matter? Too cold?"

"No, no. It's really nice. It's just… my top seems to have abandoned me" I say tilting my head towards the floating bikini top.

"Leave it, no one's home and no neighbours can see into the pool"

"Fine. But you have to hurry up and get in here"

"It's freezing!"

"Come on" I say swimming over and grabbing a hold of her hand.

"Jade."

"What?" I say with a sweet smile.

"Don't even think about it."

"Too late. I thought about it" I say giving her arm a pull, causing her to fall into the pool with me.

"Oh, my god. Jade!" she splutters as she lifts her head out of the water. "I can't believe you just… actually yes I can believe you just did that."

"Cooled you down, didn't it?" I smirk

"Yes."

"Then quit complaining, at least you didn't lose your top." I lean in so our lips meet. "Stand still, I want to test something" I say as we break apart.

"Tell me first"

"Oh no! It's a surprise. Now stand still for a moment." I take a deep breath and dive underwater, pull down Vega's bikini bottom and blow bubbles onto her clit. I hear a moan coming from above the water. Once I run out of air I resurface. "How was that?"

"Oh so good." She whispers.

"Then my hypothesis was correct"

"Perhaps a re-test? To increase reliability" she smiles.

"You're such a geek, it's actually adorable." I say before taking another deep breath.

* * *

**Idk about you but I really want to go swimming now... Reviews greatly appreciated!**


	13. Opening Night

Chapter 13 – Opening Night

**It's Sunday and here it is! I'm getting good at this.**

* * *

**Tori's POV**

"Jade will you please just calm down?"

"I know, I'm just nervous"

"Come here" I say sitting down on my bed, motioning for her to sit next to me. "Okay, deep breathe... and relax" I say pulling her into a comforting hug. "You'll be fine, more than that, you'll be fantastic. You always are!"

"Yes but this time my mom will be there. No one in my family has ever taken an interest in my acting."

"Well it's their loss. Come on, let's practice the final song, I'll be Roxie."

*****The next day*****

Jade was nervous enough last night, though she seemed to relax a little after we'd rehearsed the final song. But it was opening night tonight, so she was back to being nervous. With a large travel mug of coffee in her hand, she stood at her locker with me between classes.

"Well I have to go to a final dress rehearsal this afternoon so I'll-" she gets cut off by Cat bouncing towards us.

"Hey Cat… what are those?" I ask motioning towards the strange shoes on her feet.

"They're Jupiter Boots!" she says still bouncing.

"And why are you wearing them?" Jade responds

"So I can bounce, silly!"

"Of course…" Jade says rolling her eyes.

"Jade-y I'm so excited to see you in your show later!"

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry, Jade… But I've heard Tori call you that before" she says looking a little confused.

"Oh, Tori calls me a lot of things that you shouldn't"

"I don't think I want to hear this…" she says bouncing away slowly, towards Andre to show him her new Jupiter Boots.

"Well… that got rid of her" I say laughing.

"Yeah. Anyway, I have to go to a final dress rehearsal this afternoon so I'll just meet you at home for dinner."

"Sure, I have to get to physics class now so I'll see you at lunch anyway."

"Yes you will" she says holding my waist and giving me a quick but passionate kiss.

"Get a room!" We hear Andre shouting across the hallway.

"See you later" I say before heading to class.

I get a lift home with Trina, leaving Jade's car at school for her to use after rehearsal; we get home to see dad in the kitchen.

"Hey girls, I'm cooking us all some spaghetti bolognese for dinner. Also Tori, I got a call off Jade's mom and I invited her to join us all for dinner before we go to see Jade's play… where is Jade?"

"She's at rehearsal, she'll be home soon… when did she call you? I don't think Jade knows about this…"

"I shouldn't suppose she does, anyway, it should be a nice surprise; you said your coffee morning with her went well"

"Yeah, I'll just go do some homework before they get here."

"Your mother should be home shortly too so I'll shout you down when they arrive"

"Do I have to sit through this meal? I'm not even going to the play tonight. I didn't get given a role so why should I?" I hear Trina complain as I head upstairs.

A short while later there is a knock on the door, I listen from my room to hear who it is.

"Jade! Hope rehearsals went well. We'll all be there tonight… well except Trina, something to do with her not getting a role, and I even made spaghetti bolognese for dinner because I know how much you love it." I hear dad say.

"Yeah it went really well, got my costume all here because we have to go in costume. Thanks for dinner. Oh hey Tori" She says noticing me stood at the top of the stairs.

"Hey, good rehearsal?"

"Yeah. I mean Sinjin almost broke the lights but we got it sorted in the end"

"Glad to hear. Your mom rang here and my dad invited her to join us for dinner"

"Yeah, I got a text from her when I checked my phone just before. I'll go put this costume upstairs before she gets here then."

**No One's POV**

After Jade and Tori disappeared upstairs the front door opened without a knock and in entered both Mrs Vega and Mrs West.

"Hey sweetie" Mrs Vega says upon greeting her husband.

"Caroline this is my husband and Tori's father, David"

"Nice to meet you Caroline"

"You too, David"

"We both pulled up at the same time" explained Mrs Vega

"Ah, well dinner will be ready shortly, the girls are just putting their bags away upstairs, they won't be long. Oh, and Holly… Trina said she will not be joining us at all tonight and has gone out to some friends house to 'escape us' for the night."

"Of course she has." Holly sighs, "Trina is Tori's older sister" she explains to Caroline.

"Yeah, she was mentioned when I met the girls for coffee last week. Can I just say how thankful I am for you two taking Jade in after what happened with her father."

"It's no trouble, we weren't going to let her sleep on the streets" says David as he starts to plate up dinner.

"And, I've been looking at some bigger apartments, just round the corner from here. So hopefully I'll have moved soon, and once it's all set up I'll be asking Jade to move in with me. I'll have her out of your way soon."

"That's great news! But really, she's been no trouble at all" replies Holly

"Well thank you again, and if you could not tell Jade. I want to surprise her once it's all sorted."

"Of course."

"And dinner is served, I'll shout the girls" announces David.

"No need to, papi. We're here" says Tori as her and Jade walk down the stairs.

**Jade's POV**

Dinner with my mom and the Vegas went really well, except a few embarrassing childhood stories that my mom thought necessary to share. But I also heard a few childhood stories about Tori which sort of evened it all out.

I was now in full costume for the play, but with a large overcoat to cover up my rather revealing dress as we drove to school for the play.

"Are your friends going to be there tonight, girls?" asks Mrs Vega.

"I know Cat is, but I'm not sure about the others" I say.

"Oh my, I haven't seen Cat since you girls were about 12!" my mom announces.

"Yeah well she hasn't changed at all" I say with a slight laugh, thinking of Cat's still childish personality.

"Well it'll be lovely to see her again."

We arrive into the building and as if on cue Cat comes bouncing towards us, still with her Jupiter boots on.

"Cat are you not tired from bouncing around all day?" asks Tori

"Nope, they're like mini trampolines for your feet!"

"Cat; you remember my mother" I say causing her to stop bouncing for a moment.

"Nice to see you again Cat, and Jade was right, you really haven't changed" she says raising her eyebrows at me.

"Nice to see you too Mrs West!"

"Cat, you've known me since you were 5, you can call me Caroline! Anyway… who are you here with?"

"No one, I was so excited to see Jade-y…" I throw her a threatening look when she calls me that. "Jade…." She corrects herself "that I had to come to the first show."

"How lovely of you, you can sit with us if you like" my mom tells her

"Yay-ey! I'll go save us… 1, 2, 3, 4…5 seats" she says counting us all before bouncing off to the black box theatre.

"Told you she hasn't changed."

"She hasn't changed since I met her!"

"We best go join her" says Tori "Good luck, you'll do great!" she says giving me a kiss, for which I gain a glare from Mr Vega.

"Yeah, I should go. I have the opening number after all"

**Tori's POV**

We all take our seats, with 5 minutes before the show starts.

"Tori, have you decided what you're spending that money on yet?"

"Yeah, I actually found out that the Broadway show of Chicago was doing a tour, and it's here in LA next week! So I thought I'd take her to see that and for a meal before it."

"I knew you'd come up with a perfect idea. I'm so glad she found you"

"I'm glad I found her" I smile as the lights go out and "All That Jazz" starts playing, and Jade enters on stage for her opening number.

* * *

**I quite enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you enjoyed reading it. I actually have the rest of this story all planned out so I hope to be able to write each remaining chapter soon. I may stick to once a week or I may upload as and when I finish a chapter, but I'm not making any promises yet. Reviews please x**


End file.
